Snowballs
by BattleJoy W
Summary: Light is bored and on a date with Misa. L, of course, is tagging along. First of the Divergent Idea Series. Heavy LMisa, Medium MisaLight, Light LightLLight
1. Chapter 1

Snowballs, Part I

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me. If it did, I would make it a Ryuuk and Rem buddy comedy.

Author Notes: I had put this and another Death Note fic on my online journal and had people vote on which one to continue. They tied. So I already have part II written and also both parts of the other Death Note fic. Just spacing releasing them according to fickle personal will.

* * *

Light sat and watched the seconds tick away on the clock on the far wall. It was fifteen minutes into his weekly date with Misa. Already he contemplated knawing off his own limb to escape the handcuff around his wrist and the tedium of the room. Kira was getting one step in front of them every minute. 

A glance at his 'partner' showed that at least someone was interested in the mundane whining of his girlfriend.

"I told the director that Misa-Misa couldn't do that. Even Masuta-san has asked him to cut down the scene but he doesn't listen to us," Misa stated her latest indictment about an up and coming director. It seemed that the director thought that the only way to the ratings he wanted was on the flesh of the actors involved. For some reason, that was becoming more and more pointless by the second, Misa refused to cooperate out of some form of loyalty to her boyfriend, Light.

"But surely the contract has terms listed. What did the producers say?" Ryuuzaki asked with rapt, wide-eyed attention that was no doubt fueled by the fluffy, pink coconut covered cookies he was eating. Light wondered if he even stopped to taste the sugar considering the rate in which he consumed them.

Misa continued to rant the injustices of the movie and television industry as Light wondered how he had gotten such a girlfriend and why everyone had insisted he go through these hour long punishments. Ryuuzaki had been the most adamant of them all, most likely due to the chance that he could pick up on some new information from his fifth wheel nature.

"But you could pull it off. You are a great actress." Ryuuzaki countered. It was strange how Ryuuzaki's status was completely superfluous but it was Light that was no longer in the conversation.

Then again studying Ryuuzaki was a slight distraction from his boredom. Light didn't know why but the other boy was fascinating exactly because he was the antithesis of himself and exactly like himself. The only true difference was the extreme oddity others prescribed to Ryuuzaki's behavior as opposed to the way Light saw himself gliding through society. Then again who was socially adjusted when their only companion was an overaged butler?

Heavens only knew, Ryuuzaki was fascinated with Misa as only a person that didn't know how tedious adolescent girls were with their problems. With his sister, Sayu, and every other girl that clung on his arm over the years, Misa wasn't anything besides more persistant than the rest.

Even then her moves were predictable, she was practically glowing from the attention that Ryuuzaki was pouring on her, plying her false modesty in an effort to get Light to chorus in on her better points.

Light ignored her instead being caught by the pensive glance Ryuuzaki shot at him. He didn't know how but all the thoughts circles between them always ran into meandering trails as they raced upon each others heels. Light knew Ryuuzaki was at once disappointed at his lack of interest in Misa, while also wondering at his own.

Then again Ryuuzaki had shot him thousands of similar glances over the weeks when he found Light watching him as he watched Misa on the surveillance cameras. Surely Ryuuzaki knew that what shocked Light was the occasional break from Ryuuzaki obsessive watching of Light and trying to connect him to Kira.

Misa's daily beauty regime and occasional toe-nail painting wasn't of any worth in their investigation so Ryuuzaki's occasional vigil always catch Light off guard. It was strange that there was a streak of fanboy present even in a world famous detective.

"But I could never kiss a boy like I do Light-kun!" Misa squealed.

"Have you tried?" Ryuuzaki questioned against whatever advice common sense would have gave. For someone as famous at clues as the Great L, Light knew that didn't extend to interpersonal ones. From the instant sour look Misa gave him, even someone as socially inept as Ryuuzaki knew he had trod on shifting ground. Light could feel his lips almost twitch in mirth.

It is said that idle hands are the Devil's workshop. An idle mind is even worse.

"Yes. Have you tried?" Light could hear himself saying, the bud of a distraction blossoming. The other two teens attention instantly shot to regard him, startled by his sudden introduction of himself back into the conversation.

* * *

What is the sound of one hand clapping? 

What is the likelihood of me updating without a review?


	2. Chapter 2

Snowballs, Part II

Author's Note: I have also posted the another variation of this story called "Startle." (I would link but this is FFnet. Just go to my profile.)I would recommend it especially for those who like a smig more shonen ai to their Death Note love triangles.

* * *

"What does Light mean?" Misa's pout bordered on hurt of the more calculated nature. Ryuuzaki merely tilted his head as if prompting Light to explain himself as another cookie slowly made it's disappearance past his lips.

Light managed a nonchalant smile. "How do you know you couldn't pretend to kiss someone like you kiss me?" Light regarded Ryuuzaki as they locked wills. For Ryuuzaki's part, the latest cookie paused on his lips as he took in the turn in events. "How do you know I would be jealous if I saw you kiss another boy?"

"Because Light is Misa-Misa's boyfriend," Misa stated firmly, tossing a brief glare at Ryuuzaki for daring to be in the room at that point. Light thought it a bit unfair but She needed someone to be angry with.

"I would know it was part of your job and trust you to be loyal," Light replied, with a slight twinge of guilt. He spoke the truth that he knew his feelings wouldn't change but that was due to his general apathy for the girl.

"But Misa-Misa wouldn't want to kiss another boy!"

"It wouldn't be a question of what you want. It's what you have to do as an actress. I would get over it and you need to too," Light stated matter of a fact, already watching the dark-ringed eyes of the Great Detective begin on wondering where the suspected Great Kira was going with this.

Ryuuzaki finished the last of the cookie in his fingertips before carefully prodding, "And how would you propose she do that?"

"Why get used to kissing other boys, of course." Light wasn't offering anything. His recollections of ever kissing Misa were unusually fogged and hazy. Light assured himself that it had been an unmemorable moment like so many points before his joining of the investigation when he was just a regular student. He had been open with all of them about his feelings on the young idol's advances. "Ryuuzaki, are you up to volunteering?"

Ryuuzaki stopped his hand from reaching the next cookie on the once precise pyramid of cookies; their pink, coco-nutty tops facing up. Distantly, Light knew he was straying into uncharted territory. It was Ryuuzaki that drank in every little detail of the other boy and used it to systematically question and prod him. For once, Light wanted to bait the mysterious person only known as L.

It didn't quite mesh with the strong upstanding, morals Light usually tried to instill into himself. He knew he could maintain that on the job of finding the real Kira and proving himself innocent. But right now he was bored in this room that Ryuuzaki put him into. The priorities of catching of Kira were fading into the background as the chance to figure out Ryuuzaki came up.

It was now proving himself over Ryuuzaki, with all his probability and blurting out of thoughts barely on Light's own lips. For once, Light wanted to figure out one aspect of the otherworldly boy. He needed to know how Ryuuzaki would react to this situation and how would that differ from himself in the same situation.

"I'll do it," Misa gave Ryuuzaki a baleful glare. Even Light was momentarily taken aback by her force of will and unsettled by the fact that there was a third person in the situation. He was only trying to ruffle the other boy but a glance at the resolute girl's face showed she didn't think of it like that. It was all about her loyalty. "Because Light says so."

"Misa, Yagami-kun doesn't really mean-" Ryuuzaki began, about to explain the same thoughts that were running through Light's mind. But Misa made the decision for herself and Ryuuzaki, who only had the chance to wipe some crumbs off his chin.

He flinched slightly as she fisted one hand in his unruly hair, tilting his neck back. Light blinked at the roughness of what he assumed was Ryuuzaki's first kiss as Misa bent over to capture Ryuuzaki's mouth with her own. Ryuuzaki shrunk back more into the defensive crouch, pressing into the back of the couch.

Light could see that his girlfriend was a veteran of making out as she switched gears, settling herself next to Ryuuzaki. Gently stroking back the hair from his face with her free hand, Misa tilted her head for greater access. Ryuuzaki relaxed slightly, his lips opening for her. His bunched shoulders slumped with some release of nervous tension just as Light woke from his own shock that he had instigated this.

From his vantage point, Light could see that Ryuuzaki hands didn't dare touch any part of Misa as his posture only leaning slightly into her. His index fingers and thumbs twisted and fidgeted with the hems of the long white sleeves of his shirt, as if confused by the fact that Misa was in the way of reaching for his dessert. Light was almost amused to notice his pinky fingers outstretched in a mockery of politeness, matching his toes tensed and splayed. It was yet another set of unique mannerisms Light added to the list he had unconsciously made over weeks of watching Ryuuzaki.

Despite all this, the wide-eyed staring of Ryuuzaki's eyes connecting to Light's remained constant.Ryuuzaki still was making his normal observations. Ryuuzaki, no doubt, was adding the reaction on Light's face to his own study.

* * *

I edited. I updated. I deserve reviews.

And cookies.


End file.
